The present invention relates to containers for liquified gas fuels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to camp-type containers for liquified gas fuels.
Portable gas stoves, lanterns, and other appliances used for camping, backpacking, etc. are typically fueled by butane, isobutane, propane, white gas, or other gas fuels stored in liquified form. Such fuels are commonly provided in metal, aerosol-type containers which can, in many cases, be attached directly to the camping appliance.
The metal camp-type containers used heretofore for storing liquified gas fuels provide good strength and durability for most camp-type uses. However, these metal containers are disadvantageous in that the user cannot see or otherwise quickly and conveniently determine how much fuel remains in the container. Although the user can, to some degree, roughly estimate the amount of fuel contained in the container by lifting and/or shaking the container, this method of estimation is not very accurate. Moreover, the lifting and shaking technique cannot be employed with any degree of reliability unless the container is first disconnected from the appliance.
Thus, a need presently exists for a camp-type canister for liquified gas fuels which (a) allows the user to quickly, easily, and accurately determine the amount of fuel remaining in the container and (b) provides substantially at least the same degree of strength and durability as the metal containers used heretofore.
The present invention provides a camping-type container which addresses the needs and alleviates the problems mentioned above. The inventive container comprises: a container body formed of a transparent material such that a user can see the liquid level of a liquified gas fuel stored in the container; a top end structure provided on the top end of the container body; and a discharge valve provided in the top end structure. The discharge valve is a valve of the type attachable to a camping-type appliance.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.